11:30
by infuin
Summary: GaaHina. One-shot. Because 11:30 pm was when the stars reached their peak... also, he never slept anyway. EDITED/SLIGHT RE-WRITE.


A/N;

- Figured I'd give this idea a shot. I absolutely lovelovelovelove NaruHina but my love for GaaHina is parallel to NaruHina. I mean, Gaara is my favorite character in the series over all and Hinata is my favorite female character in the series as well; despite the crack-ness of it all, I think they fit together quite well. Anyways, on with the show... err... fanfic! XD

* * *

**11:30**

_Because he never slept._

* * *

The Kazekage sighed. Not just any sigh, this one sounded frustrated, irritated... and relieved? Nobody in Sunagakure knew what to expect with their current leader. He _was _the sadistic jinchuriki of the sadistic Shukaku after all. People knew he changed but some, previously a vast majority that turned into a minority after witnessing the sacrifices for their village that led to the Kazekage's capture, refused to believe that the once carnal, savage, completely insane Sabaku no Gaara had changed one bit. Pft. He didn't need their opinion anyway. The village was his home and he'd protect it with or without their approval.

Now where was he again? Ah yes. Shoulders slumped in front of the guest room door where the Konoha kunoichi who was sent to oversee the trade agreement between Konoha and Suna was staying. What was he doing here again? Right... he couldn't stop thinking of her right after she arrived into his office to report her arrival, only for her to quickly retire to the guest's quarters upon her debriefing. He was mildly surprised with himself as he felt disappointed and deflated when she left his office but understood nonetheless. She must have been exhausted from the travelling. But still, it was rather odd of him to feel that way but there was just something about those pale eyes, the eyes that the Hyuugas were widely renowned for. Every Hyuuga had them of course but hers was different. _Very_ different. Unique, enchanting. Perhaps it was the tinge of lavender in them or perhaps it was the vast array of emotions that those pools of white held. It was like drowning in an incredibly beautiful sea of lavender white. He was quickly regretting asking Temari to arrange the guest's accommodations, it was like his older sister had planned this all along. Had he known how beautiful the Hyuuga was, how graceful Hinata Hyuuga was... well, he didn't know anyway. It was all so confusing. These emotions he felt. He'd never felt anything remotely close to this nervously happy kind of thing. Was this even normal? Had he gone mad?

Across the door, Hinata was extremely confused as well. Her heart thumped erratically once she saw those sea green eyes and she didn't have a clue as to why! Something about his eyes made her... jumpy. She knew she was warranting suspicion with the way she was acting at the Kazekage's office but those eyes! Those eyes that had seen so much they shouldn't have seen; those eyes that withheld so much emotion. Then all hell broke loose within her when he looked up and stared at her with such intensity that she could've melted into a puddle of female hormones within a millisecond. She didn't bother thinking anymore. The trip from Konoha had already exhausted her stamina and chakra reservoir. She would only stay here for a month anyway, she could forget about these feelings soon.

An incredibly gentle knock snapped her from her reverie. Three soft knocks later, she was scrambling to her feet and didn't allow the fourth knock to sound as she opened the door to come face to face with the very person who just moments earlier occupied her mind.

"K-kazekage-sama! Is there something wrong?" she nervously asked. After all, it was 11:23 pm. She knew the Kazekage was an insomniac and according to Temari, he spent his sleepless nights at the roof of the Kazekage tower. She could understand, she would often do the same thing back home at the Hyuuga compound whenever she felt restless. Something about the stars seemed soothing, much like Naruto's smile. Ah, Naruto. She almost forgot about the first love of her life. Well, he's currently the Hokage in training and is happily married to Sakura. She was happy that Naruto found his much-deserved happiness with the pink-haired medic. She just wished she could be happy as well. Sigh.

"Call me Gaara, please. I dislike being called Kazekage by my peers," He didn't really mind being called Kazekage-sama or the like, but something with **her** saying it didn't sound right. "And no, nothing's wrong. I was wondering if your stay here at Sunagakure is proving enjoyable or manageable in the least. " _Yeah, right. I just wanted to see your face and hopefully passionately kiss you well into the night._ WAIT WHAT?! What was he thinking?!

Well, that response caught her off guard. "I-It's fine, Gaara-san. I-I like it here. Sunagakure is beautiful." She sighed dreamily. She'd love to live here. The view of the stars were unhindered... **she** would be unhindered. Free from the Hyuuga responsibilities thrusted upon her since her birth. The sandy atmosphere made her feel so free, like she was one with the wind.

"Hm," Even her sigh sounded mesmerizing! What was wrong with him?! He truly thought he was going mad. All he could focus on at this exact moment was her; her beautiful eyes sparkling with contentment and longing, her creamy skin bathed by the moonlight, her glossy pink lips. They looked so soft... Okay, this train of thought was making things worse. "Are you unable to sleep?" Even though Gaara couldn't sleep, he still understood the basics, like how people should be asleep at this hour. Even with the Shukaku gone, he was still unable to sleep for long. The principle of sleep to him was pointless. Who would willingly let themselves be vulnerable to attack for a mere few hours of rest? He could sleep for two hours but that'd be it. To him it was enough rest. He was the Kazekage, he had to keep his village safe. "N-no, I-I-I... well, yes I can't sleep." And as she said those words, he noticed a tinge of reddish pink had suddenly coated her cheeks along with a cheeky grin. _Beautiful_. "Would you like to sit atop the roof with me?" He felt his cheeks heat up just a bit as he said those words. He didn't even think, it just came out. That was embarrassing. What if she says no? What if...? _Ah,_ _Curse his luck..._

"O-okay, I'd love to!" She flashed a heartwarming smile... and queue the melting of his heart. Swiftly, he grasped her hand and they disappeared in a flurry of sand. Too bad he was too preoccupied with his sand to notice that she gently squeezed his hand in return.

They appeared at the rooftop as quickly as they had disappeared from the quarters. It was 11:26 pm, four minutes till the stars reach their peak in Sunagakure._ Just in time_, he thought. They sat there contented, not realizing that their hands were still intertwined. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything he thought about made a detour to _her_. They've met each other previously at the chunin exams, then the war but something about her looked different, felt different... Perhaps it was Naruto's marriage to Sakura. That must be it. But she seems so happy, like she had never fallen in love with the rambunctious blonde in the first place. Sigh. He was thinking too much. This was_ definitely_ going to be a long month.

And at that moment, so occupied was Gaara with his thoughts that he didn't realize the Hyuuga heiress scoot closer, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He also didn't realize that she in turn took to staring at him. She lingered her gaze on his scar. Love... that concept was so foreign to her. Her father never showed his love for her, if he even had one. What she felt for Naruto... was that love? She loved him, that's for sure. But after realizing that what she felt would never be reciprocated, she moved on. And now, she had strange feelings for the man right beside her. They were similar to what she felt for Naruto but this one was intense, much more intense. It was nearly suffocating, in a good way; if being suffocated was in any way good. But then on the other hand, was this... love? She gasped, catching the attention of the auburn-haired man to her right.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in alarm. The gasp shattered their comfortable silence. _Was something wrong?_ "N-No. It's just, I never realized the desert could be this chilly at night..." As the words came out of her lips, she closed her eyes and hugged her figure, shielding herself from the cold breeze that just swept. She opened her eyes as she felt something being draped across her shoulders. "That should help." He said with a small smile. A dazzling smile at that. Kami, was he beautiful. Right then and there did she realize that she was indeed in love with the most powerful shinobi of the sand. This amazing man who took her breath away with just a smile.

Her reaction... she furrowed her brows, apparently deep in thought. For a moment, he wondered if she realized it too. No, he wondered if she _felt_ it. The thought was preposterous but he liked hoping. Another trait he acquired from the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. Slowly, he sat back down and closed what little space they had left and threw caution to the wind as he leaned towards her, seeing her close her eyes was enough. Slowly, so agonizingly slow to both of them, he pressed his lips to hers in a brief, chaste kiss. He felt as if something was wrong when she didn't respond. It was his first kiss and he had no clue what to do next. Being trained to be a killing machine didn't really come with socializing lessons or _any_ kind of decent lessons. He slowly pulled back from her wonderfully soft lips only to crash the back of head into her gentle hands and be pulled back to his new-found heaven.

Hinata was surprised that he was as inexperienced as she was. Was it... perhaps his first kiss too...? She quickly found her resolve. This was her chance and she wouldn't let it slip. They both had the right to be happy and if they can achieve it together then so be it. That kiss conveyed so much emotion, so much thoughts spoken through the gentle caressing of lips. It soon turned passionate. Awkward caresses quickly turned into furious lip-locking as they learned the art of kissing. A whirlwind of emotions tore through them both. It was not enough, it will never be enough.

They finally found their personal heaven and now they have closed the gates. They will not let each other go. Not now, not ever.

11:30 pm. The stars shined bright and they pulled away to gaze into each other's eyes with bright smiles plastered onto both of their faces. Exhausted, happy, **content**. They held each other drifting closer once again, letting eyes and lips speak for them.

11:30 pm. So began their search for happiness. So did their lives truly begin. Together.

_Damn was he glad he was an insomniac._

* * *

A/N;

- Shoot me, murder me! Gaara seemed so OOC OH MY GOD I'M SO GOMEN! But isn't everyone supposed to be OOC when they're in love? Hehehe. XD

- I just finished this plus I'm too lazy to proof read this orz. I'm blaming it on my fever. D:

- This feels kinda rushed. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! *bows repeatedly*

EDIT; OMGG!1!11! Thank you so much for the reviews and faves! *bows forehead to the floor* I re-read it and noticed the **many **errors that I had on here. Hopefully I fixed it hehe. I also added some more stuff. Nothing much but I still added something. Thank you so much once again! :D


End file.
